TWo Side Life
by SweTieeNi-ch4N Riona Evinct
Summary: "Sakura adalah seorang gadis pemarah dan juga tomboy tetapi,untuk menagih hutang Sasuke untuk mencari nya dia merubah segala nya mulai dari kepribadian sikap dan kehidupan nya dan membiarkan Sasuke menguak sendiri rahasia nya" gomen stuck at summary...
1. Chapter 1

"Fic pertama….mohon maaf kalau jelek karena seumur hidup author baru sekali ini buaf fanfic Naruto. Sebenarnya author hanya reader sejati entah kenapa author ingin membuat fanfic ini untuk para reader sekalian jadi klw ada kesalahan mohon maaf"…

Chapter1

Two Side Life

Sebuah pagi yang cerah seorang gadis berambut pink bangun dari tempat tidur nya dan segera bersiap-siap, gadis itu tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno pewaris tunggal Haruno corporation. Haruno Corp yang terkenal itu merupakan perusahaan terbesar kedua di dunia dan Haruno Corp selalu memiliki hubungan kerja sama dengan Uchiha Corp yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar nomor satu di dunia. Uchiha corp juga memiliki pewaris tunggal yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tetapi sebenarnya Sasuke masih memiliki seorang kakak,tetapi kakanya Uchiha Itachi lebih memilih membuka usaha nya sendiri…

Sakura P.O.V

"Hari ini benar-benar pagi yang cerah dimana Sasuke telah meninggalkan ku untuk menjalani perusahaan nya di jerman selama 4 tahun. Sekarang hidupku telah berubah dari yang dulu Sekarang aku menjalani hidup yang bisa dibilang seperti ada dua sisi kehidupan."

Flashback

Di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran "aku harus pergi ke jerman selamathn untuk menjalankan perusahaan uchiha corp. Dengan kata lain aku akn meninggalkan mu Selma 4thn. "kenapa mendadak begini sasuke?" kamu tidak pernah bilang dengan ku soal masalah ini,dan sekarang kamu mau meninggalkan aku dengan begitu saja? Naruto dan teman-teman kita yang lain beda sekolah dengan kita,dan di sekolah ini sekarang yang aku punya hanya kamu sasuke." "Sakura aku harus pergi utk membantu ayah ku di jerman jadi aku mohon kamu mengerti"aku berjanji aku akan kembali dan mencarimu.

End of flashback

Sakura P.O.V

Dari saat itu aku berencana utk mengubah diriku dan ketika sasuke kembali aku akan menagih hutang yang dia janjikan kepadaku,yaitu utk aku satu sekolah dengan naruto dan kawan_kawan tetapi mereka tidak mengenaliku karena aku mengubah penampilan ku tentu juga kepribadian dan juga sikap tinggal di rumah keluarga uchiha karena orang tuaku menitipkan ku disana selama mereka bekerja di luar negri. Kali ini rambut panjang ku tidak digerai tetapi dicepol dua dan pony rambut ku kuangkat,aku juga mengenakan kacamata super duper besar yang membuat penampilan ku sangat culun karena menampakkan jidat ku yang selalu dibilang Sasuke besar. Hari ini hari kepulangan Sasuke dari Jerman dan aku memohon kepada keluarga Uchiha merahasiakan keberadaan ku di rumah Sasuke,jadilah kini aku menjadi maid pribadi sasuke dan tentu juga tanpa dia mengetahui kalau aku adlah Sakura dan kini namanku menjadi Mitsuki Haruno.

End of Sakura P.O.V

Sesampainya Sasuke di rumah

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke memasuki ruang besar rumah nya dan disambut oleh semua pelayan. 'Selamat datang tuan muda semua pelyan , tetapi Sasuke hanya cuek dan berjalan melewati setiap pelayan yang berbaris menyapanya ,ketika Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dia berhenti "Siapa namamu?" Saya maid pribadi tuan, nama saya Mitsuki Haruno. "Haruno?"Ada apa tuan? Jagan panggil aku tuan cukup panggil aku Sasuke saja jawab Sasuke tentu saja dengan gaya Cool nya. Tensi darah Sakura hamper naik karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengenal nya.

End of Normal POV

Sasuke P.O.V

Cewek ini keliatan seperti Sakura,tapi gak mungkin dia mungkin Sakura bekerja sebagai maid,aku harus mencari informasi tentang Sakura. Sebenarnya kamu dimana sakura…aku sangat ridu dengan mu. "tok…tok…tok…" permisi itu lagi.."tuan ini jus anda." Dasar ni cewek udah berapa kali aku bilang kepadanya jangan panggil aku tuan,bikin emosi saja." Tiba-tiba hp Sakura salah Mitsuki(author mang ada pikun-pikun nya) Lagu Konna ni chikaku dari ringtone hp Mitsuki berbunyi

Konna Ni Chikaku

Koi ga Setsunaito

sugu sobba de

Kidzuita Ano yoru…

Daate hoka no dare yori

Anata no koto wo shitteru kara

Itsumo no Sarigenai yasasisasae kono mune wo shimetsuketeku

Konna ni konna ni chikaku de mitsumetemo

Doushite doushite tada no tamodachi na no?

Tsutaerarenai you don"t understand I'm so in love with you.

( Sorry Author buat fanfic utk para reader juga sekalian promosi lagu konna ni chikaku he…he..he..)

Kok gak diangkat? Maaf tuan Sasuke kalau sedang kerja aku tidak boleh mengangkat telepon. Ankat saja dan datu lagi jangan bicara dengan ku seperti itu lagi aku tidak suka

End of Sasuke POV

Sakura P.O.V

Dasar ni Sasuke chicken butt mang dia piker aku apa suka-suka perintahin orang ja! Aku mengangkat telepon ku dan melihat sipa yang menelepon ku. Hallo? Mitsuki kamu kok gak datang kumpul? "gomen aku harus kerja, kapan-kapan saja ya Naruto. Oh ya udah deh! Ja.. Dasar gara_gara Sasuke aku gak bisa kumpul ma Ino dan teman-teman. Tapi aku pun gak boleh sampai membocorkan rahasiaku dengan siapapun. Kamu kenal Naruto?

"iya aku sama sekolah dengan juga teman masa kecil Naruto kan?"kamu kenal dengan orang yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" Ternyata diua bener-bener akan mencariku dan kita liat saja apakah dia akn tau rahasia ku.. permisi saya masih harus kerja dan saya tidah mengenal cewek yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Aku kerja sebagai maid pribadi ma Sasuke pun karena aku gak bisa kerja apapun jadi aku hanya melayani dia saja..yay!santai! aku tau Sasuke itu orang nya tidak suka keramaian pasti aku gak akan disuruhnya melayani nya apalagi dengan penampilan ku ini dia pasti bosan melihat ku ha…ha..ha.. kita liat aja Sasuke Uchiha apakah dia bisa mengenaliku atau enggak..

End of Sakura POV

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke menelepon Naruto utk mencari informasi tentang Sakura "hey Sasuke"!akkkkuuu kannngenn banget ama kamu!Teriak Naruto. Hei Jangan teriak-teriak donk aku bukan mau kangen-kangenan ma kamu! Aku mau nanya tentang Sakura apa dia satu sekolah dengan mu?aku sudah mencari nya di sekolah lama tetapi dia tidak sekolah disana Sasuke kepada Naruto. "Hah masa dia gak sekolah lagi disana?"kamu kan pacar nya kok kamu gak tau dia ada dimana?Kamu pastiu tau kan?" Dasar kamu! Kalau aku tau ngapain aku Tanya kamu lagi! Kamu kenal dengan Mitsuki ya? Dia itu maid pribadi aku,tapi rasanya dia mirip sekali dengan sakura."Hah si cewek culun tu gak mungkin Sakura lagipula kalu dia Sakura dia pasti akan memarahi mu Chicken Butt. Mitsuki itu cewek pendiam dan dia selalu di ganggu sama Karin dan teman-teman nya,kadang aku meliat dia aku menjadi kasihan dengan Mitsuki."Kenapa Karin menggangu nya?.Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pernyataan Naruto tentang Mitsuki "Karin sih bilang kalau Mitsuki gak pernah melawan dan dia adalh cewek termiskin yang ada di sekolah. Tut..tut..tut… Dasar Sasuke mang dari dulu hanya cinta mati sama Sakura kalu sama cewek lain bicara sedikit pun gak mau apalagi dengan keluarga nya..Naruto selalu mengeluh kalau membahas tentang sikapo Sasuke yang Pendiam dan Kejam sam perempuan…

TBC…^_^

Gomen..author merasa kalu fic ini ancur kali tapi author janji kok kalau author aku membuat nya lebih bagus Lagi. Di chapter berikut nya Sakura harus menahan siksaan dari Karin untuk menjaga rahasia nya dari semua orang kalau dia adalh pewaris tunggal Haruno Corp apalagi dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang nanti nya menolong nya siksaan sakura bakalan meningkat drastis tuh! Apakah Sasuke dapat menguak rahasia Sakura?Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya..

Dan maaf kalu ada yang out of character…

Akhir kata plizzz

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (I Don't own Naruto ok?)

Chapter 2

Two Side Life (sblm mulai balas review dulu ok?)

Balas review:

Kaze or wind: "Hi, thank for review na ya!" gomen..gomen.. author mungkin lagi "kesedot salak" waktu buat fic ni,eh salah tapi "dikejar waktu" ampe lupa tanda baca nya … tapi kali ni author akan secepat kilat update n pasti kali ini akan lebih bagus lagi jadi review truss ya…

Rievectha Herbst: "Salam kenal juga.." gomen…tp gak pa kok mang author yang salah bukan kamu yang cerewet he..he..he.., lagi pula orang cerewet tu pintar lho… author akan buat yang lebih bagus biar gak ancur kali…

Reviewers: Thanks ya minna… "awalnya author piker cerita nya jelek ternyata mendapat sambutan yang baik dari para readers! Author pasti buat yang terbaik buat minna!

Mulai ceritanya ok?

Chapter2

Sasuke P.O.V

"aku berjalan keluar dari mobil ku dan dapat dilihat pastinya, disekeliling ku..FansGirl.. "Tch!" Mentebalkan! Kalau bukan utk mencari Sakura aku pasti memilih pulang ke Jerman saja.." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang merusak lamunan ku, "KYYYYYAAAA Sasuke-kun! AKU INGIN MEMPUNYAI BAYI DARI MU!" Teriak seorang cewek yang kayak nya tergila-gila padaku. Dengan rambut merah mencolok,aku muak melihatnya..(Author rasa Karin Lebay banget ya? Mungkin keturunan dari Author nya y? He..he..he..)

"Aku berjalan menulusuri sekolah,tentu saja dikelilingi FansGirls Lebay tu..", dan aku meliahat dari kejahuan ada yang berlari dan melambai-lambaikan tangan nya padaku,Dengan rambut Blonde Spike nya. Itu pasti Naruto..

"Hai Bro!" Bagaimana kabar mu? "Sambut Naruto dengan tangan nya menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan keras. "kamu gak liat bagaimana kabarku?" Ha..ha..ha..pasti kamu lagi badmood kan?"Tanya Naruto dengan seringainya yang lebar". "Hn" "Jawab ku singkat"

End of Sasuke POV

Normal POV

"Sasuke diajak Naruto utk menemui teman-teman lainnya di kantin." "Hey"Sas!bagaimana kabar mu? Tanya seorang cewek berambut blonde yang dikuncir kuda. "Baik ,kamu pernah bertemu dengan sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Cewek berambut blonde itu, gadis itu tak lain adlah Ino, teman masa kecilnya dan Sakura. "ngakk tuh, dia gak pernah menghubungi ku lagi semenjak kamu pergi ke Jerman. Kita semua juga pernah mencari nya tetapi kita belum menemukannya. "Eh kenapa kamu gak nanya aja dengan orang tua Sakura?"Mereka kan bekerja sama dengan keluarga mu.. "Lanjut Ino yang menjelaskan nya dengan serius karena masalah ini bersangkutan dengan sahabat terbaik nya"

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang lagi-lagi sangat singkat. "Eh mana Mitsuki? Kamu kan tinggal dengan nya kan?tanya seorang cewek berambut coklat dan dicepol dua..yupp betul sekali dia adalh TenTen pacar Neji…". Sejak tadi pagi aku belum melihatnya. "Terang Sasuke"

Ting….tong…ting…tong…

Bell sekolah berbunyi dan mereka semua pun beranjak masuk ke kelas

"Murid-murid sekalian harap diam. Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, dan aku rasa kalian semua tau dia siapa kan? Tanya Kakashi sensei yang sibuk dengan buku porno Icha-Icha paradice nya. "Tiba-tiba datang seorang cewek dari pintu yang sedang terengah-engah karena terlambat. "Mitsuki Haruno!" kenapa kamu datang terlambat? Teriak kakashi sensei. "Sensei aku gak salh, ini karena Sasuke yang meninggalkan ku tadi di tengah jalan.(maksudnya ditendang keluar dari mobil lho…) Inner Sakura menjelaskan karena dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan secara langsung kepada kakashi sensei. Sakura yang marah karena ditinggalkan Sasuke ditengah jalan sekarang kini melototi Sasuke. "Sasuke merasa ada yang sedang memberi nya "Death Glare",Sasuke pun melihat ke Arah Sakura(Mitsuki) yang sedang melototinya.

"Dheg!"Sasuke terkejut melihat tatapan marah Mitsukui sama persis dengan Sakura. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya "kamu.." . Mitsuki menyadari bahwa sikap jelek Sakura nya telah keluar,Sakura pun berlari keluar kelas agar Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalh Sakura.

End of normal POV

Sakura P.O.V

Dasar begok!"untung saja aku tidak ketahuan! Aku tidak mau secepat ini Sasuke menyadari ku. Waktu itu dia bilang kalau dia sangat mencintaiku,tapi nyatanya setelah bertemu dengan ku..masa sih dia lupa wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya? Aku akan membunkktikan seberapa cintanya dia dengan ku..

"Sakura…". Aku mendegar suara yang mirip dengan Suara Sasuke memanggilku dari belakang ku..bukan "seperti" tetapi "sama persis". Gawat dia menyadarinya. Aku akan berusaha menutup kedok ku.. aku memalingkan wajah ku dan menghadap nya "Sa…Sakura?" siapa Sakura? Aku bertanya dan berusaha utk tdk gugup. "Kamu"…

"Hah?Aku?"tnya ku kembali. Aku dapat melihat raut muka Sasuke penuh keyakinan. "Hn.." jawab nya dengan tenang. "maaf kamu salah orang" dasar Sasuke ini bener-bener keras kepala! "Aku gak salh orang.. kamu.. Sakura Haruno…" "hah? Aku?sakura Haruno ? gadis pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar nomor dua di dunia?kamu gila ya?Aku yang begok dan culun juga hanya maid mu gk mungkin adalah Sakura Haruno." Aku tau kali ini Sasuke pasti akn percaya kalau aku bukan Sakura Haruno.

End of Sakura POV

Sasuke P.O.V

Apa benar cewek ini bukan Sakura? Apa aku salah orang ya? Seharusnya Bener juga apa yang dia katakana,dia gak mungkin Sakura Haruno yang galak itu… aku akan mencari informasi lebih tentang nya..

"Maaf aku memang salh orang.." aku berjalan meninggalkan nya. "Tetapi setelah bebrapa langkah aku mendegar sesuatu…" "Hei kau! Cewek sialan! Berani nya kamu mendekati MY PRINCE!"Seharusnya kamu sadar dong!kamu itu sama sekali satu persen pun gak cocok dengan Sasuke kun!"dasar gadis miskin!jelek! culun!

"Aku berjalan mendekati asal suara.." kini aku melihat seorang gadis yang bau saja aku tinggalkan beberapa lama sedang dikerjai oleh Si cewek Lebay tadi…"Ntah kenapa aku merasa kasihan dengan nya. Tetapi aku lebih memilih menolongnya" Hei kau wanita jalang!teriakku kepada gadis lebay itu,dan aku dapt melihat raut muka nya yang berubah menjadi seperti orang bodoh…

"Apa?Sasuke kun?Apa kamu gak salah belain cewek miskin eperti dia?teriak Karin tidak percaya dengan sikap ku. "Cepat pergi kau wanita tak tau diri!" bentak aku memarahinya. "Kau..kau…! awas kau Mitsuki aku akan menghajar mu nanti,karena kamu menjelekk-jellekkan aku di depan MY PriNce! Teriak dia kepada Mitsuki dan setelah beberapa saat aku melihatnya telah pergi meninnggalkan kita berdua.

"A..anu…terima kasih.."aku mendengar dia berterima kasih dengan sambilmenangis. "Jangan salah sangka..aku menolongmu karena kamu hanya mirip dengan pacar ku…" ni cewek bener-bener lemah gak kayak Sakura…

TBC…

Ahhh…akhirnya selesai juga chapter2 Thanks ya bagi para readers sejati ..

Kalau ada kesalahan mohon maaf ya…

Author udah buat semampu nya…

Di chapter berikutnya kayak nya identitas Sakura akan terkuak oleh Sasuke seorang. Tapi Sakura tetap akan menyembunyikan identitas nya di sekolah, dan pastinya masih dengan gaya culun nya juga. Sakura hanya gak mau karna dia pacar Sasuke para fansgirls Sasuke benci dgn nya…

Gimana?gimana? boleh lanjut?

Akhir kata….

Plizzz review


End file.
